Diamonds
by Saskia-Queen
Summary: Et si tout avait commencé avec un simple piercing? Une Lycéenne timide et un tatoueur séducteur vont s'embarquer dans une relation étonnante pour l'un, comme pour l'autre...(Rating M à venir)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà pour ma première Fanfiction Twilight, je suis plus habituée à celle d'Harry Potter mais sur un autre compte. Après plusieurs années de silence sur ce site, je me relance dans l'écriture ! _

_J'espère que cette petite histoire va vous plaire et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous risquez surement de croiser._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et bonne lecture !_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

« -_Retiens ton souffle, j'y vais à trois, un…deux…et trois ! Voilà plus qu'à passer le bijou et c'est fini_ ! »

Je reste tétanisée devant mon ordinateur, les yeux agrandi d'effroi. Encore un témoignage qui m'a fait grimper mon angoisse d'un cran. Voilà plus de deux semaines que je me passe des vidéos de youtube, afin de savoir ce qui m'attend mais je crois que c'est encore pire. J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans l'ignorance et de me rendre dans un salon de piercing directement. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de regarder toutes ces vidéos ! En plus avec ma phobie des aiguilles ! Mais je désire tellement ce piercing au nez…si joli, discret, raffiné…

Je ne suis pas du tout du genre bimbo, ni gotique, ni hard, ni fashion, ni classe, ni rien du tout…plus discrète que moi tu meurs, j'ai même parfois très honte de sortir habillée comme cela de chez moi, mais je n'ose pas me mettre de jolis habits et surtout pas féminin. Je ne vois pas quoi à cela sert de m'habiller joliment si je ne suis pas jolie à la base. Je ne dis pas que je suis un thon mais une petite dizaine de kilos en moins ne me ferrait pas de mal.

Mais ce piercing…qu'est ce que je le veux ! Depuis que j'ai croisé Leah à la Push à une de leur fête il y'a plusieurs jours, cela ne me sort pas de la tête. Pourtant la moitié des filles du Lycée en ont un et jamais je n'y avais prêté attention mais depuis que j'ai vu ce petit brillant sur le nez de mon amie, cela m'a fait un petit choc et je me suis mise à le lui envier. D'après elle, c'est comme une piqure d'abeille puis la sensation désagréable passe très vite. Mais rien y fait, je suis morte de trouille.

-Bella ! Il est déjà 7h15 ! J'm'en vais au poste ! N'oublie pas l'heure !

-Je descends tout de suite Papa ! J'étais juste en train d'imprimer un devoir ! lui répondis-je en agrafant les feuilles ensemble.

Une fois mon sac prêt, je descends rapidement les escaliers et me trouve face à mon père, en uniforme de shérif. Je vis chez lui depuis que j'ai 10 ans, ma mère s'étant trouvé un jeune homme prometteur de baseball, ne souhaitait plus vraiment s'occuper de moi et préférais vivre une deuxième jeunesse. Je ne lui en veux pas, même si cela me rend très triste par moment, je me dis qu'elle est heureuse et moi aussi de toute manière. Même si Charlie n'est pas très communicatif, je sais qu'il m'aime énormément et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi et contrairement à ma génitrice, jamais il n'a semblé lassé ou s'est senti énervé par ma présence.

Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de cette histoire de piercing…je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre et s'il est favorable, mais de toute manière, je n'a pas besoin de son accord, j'ai eu 18 ans il y'a une semaine. Je pensais plutôt lui en faire la surprise…si j'ose le faire un jour !

-Il pleut des cordes ! Couvre-toi bien ! me signale Charlie en m'embrassant sur le front, bonne journée Bella.

-Ciao Papa à ce soir !

Je sors dix minutes après lui, le temps d'avaler une tartine et d'enfiler ma veste, puis me voici en train de courir pour m'habiter dans ma bonne vieille camionnette écarlate. Le chemin pour me rendre au lycée n'est pas très long, une vingtaine de minutes à peines, cela me laisse le temps d'écouter plusieurs morceaux des Beatles, mon groupe préféré.

Lorsque j'arrive sur le parking du lycée, il n'y a que deux voiture de parqué. Je reconnais la petite bleu, comme je l'appelle, de ma meilleure amie, Angela et celle du proviseur.

Je sors en vitesse de la voiture et me dirige vers l'entrée principale. Je commence les cours avec l'histoire mais il me reste une bonne demi-heure avant le début du cour, je bifurque en direction de la cafét' où se trouve probablement Angie. Gagné !

Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis, je n'en ai jamais eu des masses à vrai dire. Je n'ai jamais eu de facilité à communiquer avec les gens, chose que je tiens de mon père. Même si je connais la plupart des élèves depuis bien huit ans, je peux compter les personnes avec qui je tiens des relations amicales sur les doigts de la main. Je traine plutôt avec les jeunes de la Push. Mais Angie c'est différent, déjà lorsque j'étais petite et que je venais passer la moitié des vacances chez mon père, je jouais déjà avec elle dans le parc. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doux et de gentille. Je me sens en total confiance avec elle et je sais qu'elle pense pareil pour moi. Il est impossible que nous ne nous voyions pas durant une journée, ce n'est en tout cas pas arrivé depuis bien des années.

-Coucou ! lui dis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle

-Hey Belly Bell's ! Alors quoi de neuf ? me souris-t-elle

-Rien, soupirais-je, je suis crevée je viens de finir le truc d'anglais ce matin.

-je l'ai fini à trois heures cette nuit, grimaça-t-elle, je ne sens plus mais yeux j'ai l'impression d'être shootée ! Mais bon trêve de lamentations j'ai enfin ton cadeau ! Excuse moi du retard mais je n'ai pas pu me rendre à Seattle cette semaine ! Tiens !

Elle me tend une enveloppe foncée avec un immense sourire.

-Merde Angie ! Tu m'avais jurée que tu ne m'avais rien acheté ! Grommelais-je les joues toutes rouges.

-Et bien j'irai en enfer! S'il te plait sa me fais plaisir !

-si ton père t'entendait, rigolais-je en pensant au père de mon amie qui était Pasteur.

Je prends malgré tout son enveloppe. Elle était noire mais sur le côté droit de l'arrière se trouvait une femme de dos bien proportionnée ne portant aucun vêtement mais qui avait son dos tatoué en totalité. Je lève un sourcil septique mais retourne l'enveloppe et là je vois inscrit sur le seau qui la referme « _JEE Tatoo – Pierceur_ »

-Ho non, Angie, murmurai-je effarée

-Comme ça, t'as plus d'excuse ! me lança-t-elle triomphante. On y va cette après-midi !

-Mais Angie je ne peux pas accepter !M'effrayais-je. Et je ne peux pas y aller aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis pas préparée !

-Quoi ? Tu veux encore te mater des vidéos qui te retarderont encore plus ! Bella tu le veux ce truc ! Ça ce voit que tu en a vraiment envie ! Pour une fois laisse toi aller ! Fais-toi un petit plaisir !

-Angie, tu te rends pas compte comme ça me fou la trouille, murmurai-je

-Oui je sais, mais je sais aussi que sa va vite passer et que tu seras super contente à la fin ! Et je serais là ! Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux !

J'allais répliquer autre chose, mais la cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit violemment. Profitant de cette diversion Angie se leva rapidement puis disparut dans la foule. Une chance pour elle qu'on n'avait pas cours ensemble de la matinée. Comment allais-je passer une bonne journée alors que je savais ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques heures. Je me sens vraiment ridicule d'être apeurée à ce point mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Une fois arrivée dans la classe, je remarque que tout le monde a déjà pris place. Il ne reste que deux places vacantes, une tout devant et l'autre dans le fond. Sans l'once d'une hésitation je me dirige vers le fond de la classe et pose mes affaires.

-Salut Isabella.

Je me tourne vers la gauche et aperçoit Alice Cullen, une fille qui n'est arrivé que cette année à Forks. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis une des seules de cette école qu'elle persiste à saluer chaque matin. Je n'ai absolument rien contre elle ! C'est vrai qu'elle paraît un peu bizarre, elle reste très souvent dans son coin, ne parle à personne et passe son temps à dessiner. Elle a une façon d'observer les gens qui peut les rendre assez mal à l'aise. Et son look ne fait rien pour arranger les choses d'après les gens. Toujours habillé en noir ou bordeaux avec des bijoux en cuir. Personnellement je trouve ça joli et original. Mais bon, les gens sont con et méchant, surtout lorsqu'ils viennent d'endroits paumés comme Forks.

-Salut Alice, tu va bien ? lui demandais-je poliment

-Sa peut aller oui, par contre toi on dirait que tu t'apprête à entrer le long du couloir de la mort accompagné des Télétubies, me dit-elle de but en blanc

Je reste scotché et ne trouve rien à répondre. Cette fille est _vraiment_ bizarre. Heureusement, l'arrivée du prof d'histoire me permet de faire diversion. J'essaie de suivre le cours mas rien y fait je décroche au bout d'un quart d'heure et retourne dans mes pensées. J'observe discrètement Alice. Elle a beau être étrange, elle reste tout de même une très belle fille. Dernière son maquillage foncé se cache de très beaux traits et fins. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux sont coiffés en épis et tenu grâce a du gel. C'est vrai qu'elle est petite, même plus que moi ce qui est une chose assez rare mais elle est extrêmement fine, elle ne doit pas dépasser les 40kg toute mouillée. Je regarde attentivement son visage et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année je remarque qu'elle a quatre piercings ! Dont un au nez !

-Hey ! m'exclamais-je un peu trop fort

-Bella ? Tout va bien ? me demanda Monsieur Smith inquiet.

-Oui monsieur excusez-moi, je répondis en rougissant.

Après un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction, celui-ci retourne à ses explications sur la deuxième Guerre Mondiale. J'essaie de me concentrer et y parvient finalement au bout de quelques minutes. J'adore l'histoire. Presque tout le monde que je connais en a horreur mais moi, ça me fascine. À tel point que mes pensées s'éloignent de cette histoire de piercing jusqu'à la fin du cours. Bien que la cloche annonçant la fin de l'heure, Monsieur Smith demande quelques minutes d'attention supplémentaires.

-J'aimerais que vous vous mettiez par groupe de deux ou trois et que vous me rendiez un dossier sur un des articles distribuez en cours au début de l'année. Vous avez jusqu'à la rentrée du Spring Break. Vous trouverez toutes les consignes ici, fini-t-il en donnant un tas de feuille à Eric qui se trouve au rang de devant.

Alors que le tas arrive sur ma table, je jette un timide coup d'œil en direction d'Alice. Le devoir en groupe, j'en ai horreur. Sauf en Anglais car je suis avec Angie et cela me dérange pas de travailler avec elle. Effectuer un devoir de groupe avec quelqu'un qui n'a la même manière de travailler et avec qui on ne se sent pas à l'aise n'est pas des plus agréables. Dans cette classe, je ne me vois travailler avec personne bien que je les connaisse tous depuis des années mais plus associable que moi, tu meurs ! En plus, je sais bien que personne ne souhaite se mettre avec moi. Je ne suis pas la compagnie la plus agréable. Je me dis qu'Alice serait probablement la seule personne à être d'accord de se mettre en groupe avec moi. Mais je n'ose pas le lui demander. J'ai peur qu'elle se mette à me rire au nez.

-Alors on se voit à la fin de journée Isabella, me sors de but en blanc Alice son sac noir avec des pics en bandoulière, 16h sur le parking. On travaillera chez toi, on sera plus tranquille.

- …

Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, je la vois sortir de la classe. Bien, il semblerait que j'ai trouvé mon binôme… Je dois avouer que cette fille ne manque pas de culot, s'inviter chez moi en plus ! En tout cas, j'ai trouvé mon alibi pour éviter ce piercing ! Sa me laisse encore quelques jours avant le moment fatidique. Angie ne sera pas contente mais temps pis.

Le reste de la journée ne fut guère passionnante et c'est non sans soulagement que j'accueillis la sonnerie annonçant la fin de journée. En me dirigeant vers le parking, c'est une Angela toute sourire qui apparaît à mes côtés en passant son bras sous le mien.

-Alors prête ?

-Angela sa va pas être possible aujourd'hui, commencais-je.

-Ah non ! Pas d'excuse ! Je vais t'y conduire de gré ou de…heu pourquoi la nouvelle est accoudée à ta caisse ? me demande-t-elle surprise.

En effet, Alice est appuyée contre ma vielle camionnette, son Smartphone à l'oreille. En nous approchant je ne distingue que quelques mots.

-Ouais, c'est ça…mmmh…mmmh…je pense vers 18h-18h30 le temps qu'on avance un peu…ouais okay à toute ciao ! Pardon c'était mon frère, j'étais sensé le rejoindre à la fin des cours. Nous explique-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle se justifie.

-Heu…tu connais Angela, je demande à Alice ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire.

-Oui. Tu es la fille du pasteur c'est ça ? Questionne Alice ses yeux entourés de noir fixés sur elle.

-Ouais. répond Angela, méfiante. Des moqueries sur la profession de son père, elle en entend depuis des années. À présent, elle est capable de sauter à la gorge de celui qui ose sortir une raillerie à ce propos.

-Il est gentil. Il est venu nous apporter une tarte aux pruneaux quand on a emménagé. C'était très bon. Dit simplement Alice.

-Ah heu…merci…

-De rien.

Un ange passe alors que je cherche rapidement un moyen de raviver la conversation. Mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas évident. Entre Alice qui continue à nous fixer sans aucune gêne et Angela qui a les yeux rivés sur son portable je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Angie, commençais-je en donnant un coup de coude à Angela, Alice et moi on a un devoir à faire en Histoire, voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas faire le truc aujourd'hui…

-Bella tu cherches des excuses, s'énerve-t-elle.

-Je t'assure que non ! On dot vraiment commencer aujourd'hui ! M'exclamais-je.

-Quel truc ? Demande Alice, sans gène.

Je vois Angela prête à lui répondre que cela ne la regarde absolument pas mais je m'interpose avant.

-Un truc qu'on peut très bien reporter à une autre fois, je dis rapidement.

-Non si vous avez vraiment quelque chose de prévu, on peut se voir demain. Dit-elle en partant.

Je la vois s'éloigner vers le coin du parking qui est prévu pour les deux-roues. Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de préciser qu'elle se déplace en Harley. Une vrai originale cette Alice. Mais ça, je l'ai déjà dis.

-Attend ! Cri Angela me faisant sursauter, c'est pas contre toi ! Bella était sensé aller se faire percer le nez aujourd'hui ! Mais si vous avez vraiment du travail c'est pas grave, on ira une autre fois.

Alice s'arrête brusquement sur sa lancé. Et c'est avec lenteur qu'elle se retourne en affichant un sourire gigantesque me faisant presque peur. Je dois bien avouer que son sourire est magnifique. Elle qui affiche constamment un look triste et glauque, son visage est soudainement éclairé.

-Un piercing ? En deux secondes, Alice se retrouve face à nous, toujours en souriant.

-Ouais, elle en rêve mais elle est trop trouillarde ! Me balance Angela.

-Bah merci, je rétorque entre mes dents, elle doit pas me prendre pour une débile, elle qui en a quatre.

Alice me regarde avec amusement, pas avec moquerie non, mais avec amusement. Puis brusquement, elle se retourne et se dirige vers sa moto en nous balançant par-dessus son épaule :

-Suivez-moi, j'en connait un bon !

- Qu..quoi ? je béguais.

Dites moi que je rêve ! Nan mais vraiment pour qui elle se prend cette fille ? Avant aujourd'hui, je ne lui ai jamais sorti plus de deux mots en une journée et elle se permet de s'incruster ? Vraiment culoté cette gonzesse ! Mais heureusement, Angela va lui dire que c'est prévu qu'on soit que les deux, que c'est son cadeau. N'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

-Attend ! Lui cria Angela alors qu'Alice porte déjà son casque.

Je me décrispe alors. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle.

- Je lui ai fais un bon ! continua-t-elle. On peut aller que chez celui-là !

Quoi ?! Elle était pas sensé la faire déguerpir ? Et par la même occasion éviter de me faire percer aujourd'hui ?

-Angela, chuchotais-je terrifiée.

-C'est lequel ? Hurle Alice derrière son casque, en roulant vers nous.

-Le _JEE _prêt du centre commercial à Seattle_, _répond Angela en se dirigeant vers sa voiture me laissant seule au milieu du parking

Alice éclate soudainement de rire sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

-Parfait on se rejoint là-bas !

Et c'est sans plus de cérémonie qu'elle sort du parking, sa moto rugissante.

-Mais…je béguais sans savoir quoi dire ou faire…Angela je…ANGELA ! m'exclamais-je alors que je la vois sortir du parking à son tour.

-Te défile pas Bell's ! Me lance-t-elle avec un immense sourire par la fenêtre ouverte. On se rejoint !

Je me retrouve donc toute seule au milieu de ce foutu parking, à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. Putain. Qu'est ce que je vais faire. J'ose pas. C'est tout simple je n'ose pas. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Mais d'un côté je le veux tellement ce petit brillant. Mais j'ose pas.

C'est en tremblant que je m'installe dans ma voiture. Je prends une grande inspiration et c'est à ce moment là que je me rend compte à quel point je suis ridicule. Je me mets à rire toute seule. Rire de nervosité, je tiens à le préciser. Je mets _He comes the sun_, je me prends un chewing gum à la cerise et je sors à mon tour de l'enceinte du Lycée. Seattle se trouve à une demi heure de route de Forks et le temps que je me parque au centre commercial, je me trouve déjà moins sterssée. Angela est déjà là, adossée à sa petite bleue.

-Bon, me dit-elle une fois sortie de ma voiture, on y va ?

-Et Alice ? Je demande.

-Elle est là, m'informe-t-elle en pointant du doigt la sortie du parking.

En effet, celle-ci nous attend, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que jamais. Elle sourit en nous voyant avancer vers elle.

-Prête ? me demande-t-elle

-Non. Je dis simplement en recommençant à redevenir anxieuse.

-T'inquiète. Le nez sa pique légèrement sur le moment mais c'est pas le pire.

-C'est quoi le pire ? Demande Angela alors qu'on se dirige vers la boutique de tatooage.

-Moi c'était les tétons, réponds Alice l'air de rien.

-Ah…réponds Angela un peu gênée.

Je me fixe sur place. Déjà par ce que je viens d'entendre. _Les tétons_ ?! Et aussi parce que nous sommes face à la boutique. Je dois avouer que le décor en jette. Enfin, moi il me fait peur. Du noir, du bordeaux, des crânes et j'en passe. Oui, sa me fait flipper ! Je tente une derrière tentative d'esquive mais Angela me devance en me poussant la première à l'intérieur.

Si l'extérieur m'inquiétait, ce n'est rien comparé à l'extérieur. Il fait sombre, la déco y est pire et la musique me donne envie de me cacher. Des cris, rien de mélodieux, juste des hurlements.

-Et c'est _là_ que tu voulais m'emmener ? je chuchote à Angela, un peu furieuse.

-J'avoue qu'au début j'osais pas trop entrer, rigola-t-elle, mais le gars était super sympa.

Je regarde Alice. Elle semble totalement dans son élément. Elle sourit et chante le –morceau ?- qui passe.

-Salut Alice ! Ed m'a dit que tu devais bosser, on t'attendait pas si tôt.

Je me retourne vers la voix. C'est sans aucun doute une des plus belles femmes que j'ai jamais vu. Grande, de longs cheveux blonds, une silhouette de rêve, un visage d'ange, elle pourrait sans aucun effort devenir mannequin. De nombreux tatouages ornent ses bras et son décolletée. Elle porte une jupe en cuir rouge avec des basses résilles noires, des talons de plus de quinze centimètres et un bustier noir avec des roses bordeaux. Son maquillage est identique à celui d'Alice, très sombre mais somptueux.

-Qui c'est ? demande-t-elle en nous matant de bas en haut Angela et moi.

-Des copines de classe, réponds Alice, elle veut se faire le nez, ajoute-elle adressant un signe de tête dans ma direction.

-Ouais, enfin peut-être, je balbutie.

-Non non, c'est sûr, réplique Angela en me jetant un regard noir.

Elle m'énerve de plus en plus elle ! Merde je fais encore ce que je veux !

-Elle c'est Rosalie, nous présente Alice, elle tatoue.

-Enchantée, nous sourit Rosalie, te stress pas sa dure à peine trois secondes, me lance-t-elle, bon va falloir patienter un moment j'ai les deux pierceurs qui sont absents mais Ed devrait bientôt avoir fini, il est en plein tatoo…

-Em et Jas ne sont pas là ? s'étonne Alice.

-Nan, ils sont déjà partis, on les rejoint plus tard au _Dead'sLlife_ , je suis restée pour dessiner un peu avec toi et Edward. Je comptais fermer au moment où vous êtes entrées…

-Comme c'est dommage ! Je m'écris, alors on va pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! Bonne fin…

-Tiens salut Ed ! sourit Alice en me regardant l'air de dire « Trop tard, tu va y passer »

Je soupirai. On pouvait vraiment parler d'une journée de merde et de malchance. Je regrettai de plus en plus cette décision d'en avoir parlé avec Angela. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers le comptoir où se tenaient deux hommes. Celui qui me faisait face devait être lycéen et semblait s'être fait assommé par un troupeau d'éléphant. L'autre homme me tournait le dos, je ne distinguais que ces cheveux cuivrés coiffés en pic. Ils parlèrent un moment et Alice et la blonde se dirigèrent vers lui. Le jeune parti finalement et le tatoueur se tourna enfin dans notre direction et échangea quelques mots avec Alice. Quant à moi, je restais bloqué de stupeur. Putain ! Ce mec était juste…

-Une bombe, marmonna Angela tout aussi ébloui que moi.

-Je rêve de m'assoir sur sa bouche, je dis tout bas les yeux exorbités.

Il était grand, très grand, dans les 1m85-90, une musculature présente sans être exagéré mais son visage était juste la perfection. Des traits fins, une bouche fine et des yeux verts émeraudes. Même ses piercings le rendaient splendide. Il en possédait deux sur la même arcade et plusieurs aux oreilles. J'observais aussi plusieurs tatouages les longs de ses bras. Ses habits étaient moins choquants que ceux de la blonde et d'Alice. Un simple jean foncé avec un débardeur noir moulant. Mais putain jamais je n'avais été à ce point bloqué sur un mec.

Je vis Alice me faire signe d'approcher. J'avalais ma salive et jetais un coup d'œil à Angela, qu'elle remarqua.

-Putain t'as intérêt d'y aller, j'hésite à me choisir un tatouage juste pour avoir ses mains posées sur moi ! T'imagine il va te toucher le visage !

Bordel, elle partait totalement en vrille là ! Je décidais de rejoindre Alice en espérant qu'Angela ne fasse rien de stupide. La blonde était partie au fond de la boutique et disparu derrière un rideau. Le demi-dieu était appuyé contre le comptoir, les bras croisés un léger sourire sur ses lèvres en me voyant avancer avec hésitation.

-Isabella, c'est mon frère Edward, me présenta Alice.

Son frère ?! Putain, je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

-A la base, il est tatoueur mais il fait aussi les piercings, en tout cas les basiques. En principe, c'est mon autre frère et mon copain qui s'en charge. Continua-t-elle.

-Ah okay, je balbutie, heu bonjour…

-Salut, me sourit-il, alors tu es prête ? On peut y aller ?

-Heu..en fait je suis pas vraiment sûre…enfin je…

Plus débile que moi, tu meurs. Même pas capable de sortir une phrase complète sans rougir ou balbutier. J'aimerai que le sol s'ouvre sous moi. Je le vois soulever un sourcils, interrogateur.

-Elle plaisante ! Se mêle Angela que je n'ai pas remarqué avancé. Bien sûre qu'elle va y aller. N'est-ce pas Bella ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question mais plutôt un _conseil _ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs. Je lui jette un regard noir à mon tour. Et puis merde ! Je suis bien capable d'une petite piqure non ?! Non…

-Oui, on peut y aller, je chuchote les yeux baissés.

-Okay alors suis-moi, me dit-il en se dirigeant derrière le rideau de gauche.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et jette un derrière regard vers mes deux _amies_. Alors qu'Alice me lance un clin d'œil d'encouragement, Angela qui se trouve derrière elle effectue un balancement de hanche…heu…plutôt suggestif. Je passais à mon tour derrière ce fameux rideau et me trouvais dans une pièce très éclairée. Un siège comme chez le dentiste se trouvait au milieu de la pièce avec plusieurs armoires et un tabouret.

-Assieds-toi.

Il me tournait à nouveau le dos et je le vis sortir plusieurs choses des armoires. Le stress commençait à monter à nouveau. Je tentais de me calmer en respirant lentement. Je répétais cet exercice plusieurs fois, si bien que je ne vis pas tout de suite qu'Edward se trouvait devant moi. Il m'observait avec un sourire mi-moqueur mi-…je ne sais pas quoi.

-Je pense bien que j'ai l'air ridicule, surtout pour vous mais vous savez j'ai vraiment peur. Les aiguilles tout ces trucs sa me fou une trouille monstre. Je vous assure chaque fois que j'ai les vaccins ou autre je m'évanouie, c'est encore pire dès que je vois du sang ! Alors là c'est la cata ! Mais pourtant vous savez je veux vraiment ce piercing, pourtant c'est pas mon genre, au contraire j'aime vraiment pas ça. Enfin sur vous ça va bien, enfin ça vous va bien. C'est votre style quoi. Enfin je me vois pas comme vous ou Alice ou votre copine blonde mais pour moi non. Mais au nez c'est discret…enfin un petit brillant hein pas un anneau sinon mon père va péter un plomb. Parce que vous savez mon père il est flic, mais plutôt un flic cool pas un flic chiant et con, en plus faut que ça soit discret avec le travail que je veux faire. J'aimerais être prof, prof d'histoire alors vous comprenez il faut que ce soit…ho mon dieu…je fini ma phrase morte de honte.

Putain je viens juste de raconter ma vie à un type que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Je suis mûre pour l'asile. Il me regarde légèrement étonné mais son sourire s'est accentué et je dois dire qu'il est encore plus sexe comme ça.

-Putain, il éclate de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Depuis le début que je taff ce job, jamais je n'ai eu une cliente comme ça. Tu sais, si tu flippe autant tu devrais réfléchir un peu plus et revenir.

-NON ! Je m'écris un peu fortement le faisant presque sursauter, faites le maintenant !

-Comme tu veux, ria-t-il.

Je le vis prendre le tabouret et se positionner devant moi, à mon hauteur. J'étais terriblement gênée d'être si proche de lui. Je pouvais observer chaque parcelle de son visage. Bon sang, mais il était vraiment parfait. Je rêvais de poser mes lèvres sur ses siennes. Je le vis prendre quelque chose sur son plateau et je fermais les yeux, affolée.

-Hey relax, c'est juste le stylo !

J'ouvrais les yeux, morte de honte tandis qu'il se marrait encore comme une baleine. Il me demanda ensuite de regarder dans le miroir et de lui dire si sa me convenait. Je lui donnais mon accord et me repositionnais sur la chaise.

-Okay poupée, maintenant tu inspires…et expire…

Puis cela arriva. Le fameux picotement. Enfin c'était quand même plus qu'un picotement. Ce n'était pas agréable mais je m'attendais à pire. Je sentis néanmoins une larme me couler le long de la joue.

-C'est fait, tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

Je les ouvrais et tombais sur ses deux magnifiques émeraudes alors qu'il est en train d'enlever ses gants. Je lui souris timidement et allais lever la main pour essuyer la larme qui continuait à rouler le long de ma joue mais il me prit d'avance en avançant sa propre main qu'il fit passer sur ma pommette lentement. Avec ébahissement, je le vis porter son doigt à sa bouche, tout en continuant à me fixer dans les yeux. Il me fit ensuite un sourire…_séducteur_ ?

-Euh je…enfin je…je balbutiais encore plus qu'au début de notre rencontre. Que dire dans un moment pareil ?!

-Tu veux te voir ? Me demanda-t-il en s'éloignant pour me laisser la place pour me lever.

Voir quoi ? Ah oui le piercing ! Je me levais en essayant de ne pas trébucher. Je me positionnais devant le miroir et enfin je le vis. Un petit diamant qui brillait au bout de mon nez. J'adore. Je me retourne à nouveau vers Edward et lui sourit de toutes mes dents. Il a l'air étonné mais me refait ce sourire si craquant qui me fait accélérer le pouls.

-Merci beaucoup, je lui dis en continuant de sourire.

-Content que ça te plaise poupée.

Je rougis au surnom mais me reprend en me disant qu'il doit très certainement appeler toutes ses clientes comme ça ! Il se lève et commence à ranger le matériel en me disant que je peux retourner de l'autre côté. Je rejoins Alice et Angela qui sont assise sur l'une des banquettes avec Rosalie la blonde. Elles sont en train de regarder des classeurs. En m'avançant, je comprends qu'il s'agit de dessin de tatouage. Elles lèvent toutes les trois leurs têtes en m'entendant arriver. Angela se lève et sourit en contemplant mon petit brillant.

-J'y crois pas ! Tu l'as fait C'est super joli ! Tu vois qu'on a bien fait d'insister !

-Oui, j'avouais en souriant légèrement.

-Alors, t'es d'accord sa fais pas si mal que ça, me demande Alice en nous rejoingnant.

-Non, tu avais raison, sa picote un peu.

-Tu va voir, maintenant qui tu y a goûté, tu va plus pouvoir t'arrêter, rigole-t-elle, tu va en faire jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus supporter la douleur !

-Alors ça je ne crois pas ! Je m'exclame. Hors de question que j'aille jusqu'aux tétons !

-Dommage, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et vois Edward qui émerge de derrière le rideau un sourire coquin aux lèvres. Je deviens rouge comme une pivoine et regarde dans toutes les directions sauf vers la sienne.

-Edward, grogne Alice.

Il rigole et passe derrière le comptoir. Il en sort une feuille et la remplit avant de me la tendre.

-Pas de désinfectant. Achète juste un savon à pH neutre. Tu t'en mets matin et soir et tu sèche bien. Tu reviens dans deux semaines pour un contrôle.

Je vois Alice froncer les sourcils et prête à dire quelque chose mais Edward lui lance un regard noir. Je cherche alors dans mon sac mon porte monnaie. En le voyant Edward me fait signe de le ranger.

-C'est bon. Gratos.

-Non, non tenez, je dit en lui donnant le bon qu'Angela ma offert pas si tôt que ce matin.

-Non garde le pour autre chose, il me fait en faisant glisser la carte vers moi.

-Pour autre chose ? Vous plaisantez. Je compte plus rien me faire du tout. Je ne l'utiliserai pas. Prenez-le.

Je lui relance le bon. Putain pourquoi il veut pas le prendre ? Il pense vraiment que je compte me faire percer à nouveau ? Après tout le chichi que j'ai fait ?

-Prend le Ed, soupire Alice, sa a pas l'air pour tout de suite sa prochaine fois.

-Que dalle, les piercing et tatoo c'est comme le sexe, une fois que tu commences t'en veux encore, réplique-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

J'ai tout d'un coup très chaud et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'en aller le plus vite possible. Je commence à devenir très mal à l'aise. Je prend une discrète inspiration et lui balance en pleine face :

-Peut être pour vous, moi c'est pas l'effet que ça m'a fait.

Je le fixe, déterminée. Il se prend pour qui ? Il fait ce coup là à toutes ses clientes ? En tout cas, moi ça me prend pas. Il me regarde étonné et me refait le coup du sourire amusé et _séducteur _?

-On verra bien, me dit-il doucement et sûrement.

Je décide qu'il est plus que temps de m'en aller. Je range le papier dans mon sac et lui jette un dernier coup d'œil.

-Merci encore, au revoir.

-Oublies pas, tu revient dans deux semaines, sauf le jeudi.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Demande Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je travaille pas, sourit-il en continuant à me fixer.

-Pas besoin que tu sois là, réplique-t-elle, y'aura Jas ou Em.

Il lui jette un regard noir qu'elle lui renvoi sans peur. Je trouve qu'il est _vraiment_ plus que tant de m'en aller. J'observe Angela qui s'est tue jusqu'à présent. Elle me lance un clin d'œil qui veut tout dire et je deviens encore plus rouge.

-Bon…au revoir, je murmure.

-Bye poupée.

-Edward, grimace Alice.

Je manque de défaillir. Il a pas osé sortir ça devant tout le monde ? Je me précipite vers la sorite en oubliant pas de saluer la belle blonde qui me renvois mon salut. Je me retourne pour faire un signe à Alice, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle va rester ici.

-Salut Alice, à demain.

-A demain Isabella

-Bella, je rectifie.

-Bella, répète-t-elle en souriant, salut Angela.

-Ciao tout le monde, dit Angela en ayant l'air de trouver la situation plus que drôle.

Je me sens mieux une fois dehors. Mon nez me démange légèrement. Il va falloir que j'aille acheter ce savon. A peine sortie, Angela se lance dans un monologue enflammé me résumant chaque fait et geste de ce fameux Edward. Quand à moi, je ne sais pas trop dans quel état je me trouve. Et surtout, une question me titille les neurones. Vais-je aller faire ce contrôle jeudi ou pas ?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Voili voilou pour le premier chapitre…qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je peux continuer ou dois-je m'arrêter tellement c'est catastrophique ? XD_

_J'attends en tout cas vous commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs !_

_Bisous !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wouhaou…J'en reste scotché…62 reviews pour mon premier chapitre, c'était juste INIMAGINABLE ! Merci, Merci, Merci, un million de merci !_

_Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'intrigue vous plaise !_

_Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps…voilà la suite !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

POV - Bella

Finalement, mon père avait mieux accepté mon piercing que ce que je ne le pensais. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules en me disant que j'étais majeure et que tant que cela restait dans le décent, il n'avait pas à donner son avis. Il m'a ensuite demandé ce que je voulais comme pizza ce soir. Il n'y avait rien à dire, j'adorais mon père.

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement, comme d'habitude. J'allais au Lycée, faisais mes devoirs et passais mon temps libre avec Angela. Le lendemain du piercing, je voulais remercier Alice de nous avoir accompagnées Angie et moi mais elle était introuvable. Je pensais la revoir le lendemain mais elle resta absente les jours suivants, et ce, jusqu'à vendredi. J'espérais que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé.

Pas mal de chose était prévue pour ce week-end. Je devais passer mon vendredi soir à la Push, avec toute la bande. J'arrivais en avance chez Leah, afin de l'aider pour les derniers préparatifs. Je toquais à sa porte et entrais sans entendre sa réponse. Chez les Quileutes, tout le monde habitait chez tout le monde et Charlie et moi faisions partie de cette « famille » depuis bien des années à présent.

Je la trouvais affairée dans la cuisine, en train de sortir de gigantesques muffins du four. J'attirais son attention en posant mes sacs sur le comptoir. Elle se retourna et avança vers moi en souriant :

-« Déjà là Bella ? »

-« Ouais je viens te filler un coup de main », je lui réponds en la prenant dans mes bras.

-« C'est sympa ! Alors qu'est ce que tu nous as apporté de bon cette fois ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant dans mes sacs.

-« mini-pizzas, feuilletés au fromage, gâteau à l'ananas et des tartelettes au citron », je citais en les posant sur le comptoir.

-« Génial ! Peut-être que pour une fois on n'aura pas à commander des pizzas, il y'aura assez de nourriture. »

-« Tu parle ! » Je rigolais. « Ils auront tout engloutis dans la demi-heure de leur arrivée. »

Leah soupira, consciente que j'avais raison. Il faut dire que nourrir quatre mâles en pleine croissance - enfin c'est ce qu'ils nous trouvaient comme excuse à chaque fois – pouvait se révéler quelque problématique.

-« On pourrait manger dehors, » me proposa Leah en guignant le temps par la fenêtre, « pour une fois qu'il ne flotte pas. »

-« Bonne idée ! » J'acquiesçais en souriant.

-« On va attendre que le clan des testostérones se ramène, hors de question que je me bousille le dos à porter cette table », me dit-elle en désignant la table massif se trouvant au centre de la salle à manger.

- « Pour tout t'avouer, je ne pense même pas qu'on serait capable de la soulever d'un demi-centimètre », j'annonçais.

- « Ecoutez-moi cette bande de chochottes » ! Ria une voix connue derrière nous faisant sursauter Leah et moi.

Embry, Quil et Paul venaient de pénétrer dans la cuisine, les mains remplies de glacières (contenant très certainement plusieurs dizaines de bières).

- « Elles passent leur temps à proclamer leur indépendance et à jurer haut et fort qu'elles sont nos égaux et pourtant, à la moindre petite échardes à qui font-elles appel ? » Se moqua Quil.

- « Tiens, tu la vois mon écharde ? » Lui demanda Leah en lui levant son majeur.

- « Et susceptible par-dessus le marche », précisa ironiquement Embry.

- « Bon, on bouffe » ? Coupa Paul avant que Leah ne puisse répliquer quoi que soit. « J'ai la dalle », précisa-t-il en engouffrant un muffin dans sa bouche.

- « Bon sang Paul ! » s'exclama Leah en lui arrachant le plat des mains. « Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on soit tous à table ? T'as été élevé chez les porcs ou bien ? »

- « Non, seulement par ta mère », ria-t-il en faisant référence aux nombreuses fois où Sue l'eue gardé durant son enfance.

-« Ta gueule tête de gland » ! Répliqua Seth qui venait de descendre les escaliers.

-« Okay les jeunes ! » Je criai pour me faire entendre. « Quil et Embry la table ! Seth va allumer le BBQ et toi Paul tu nous aides à amener tout ça dehors », j'ordonnais doucement.

- « Ouuuuh mais quelle dominatrice », se moqua gentiment Embry en se dirigeant quand même vers la table.

-« C'est Jacob qui a du être content, » ria Paul les mains chargées des plateaux.

-« Ouais, bah il n'a pas pu en profiter bien longtemps », pouffa Seth.

-« Non mais dites-moi que je rêve, » je murmurai en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Laisse Bella », soupira Leah, « on ne change pas une équipe de cons pareils ».

-« Mais détendez vos strings les filles, on déconne » ! Dit Paul. « Si on se permet de dire ça, c'est que Bella n'en a rien à foutre, n'est-ce pas Bell's » ?

-« Okay, première règle », je commençais en mettant les couverts sur la table, « chacun s'occupe de ses fesses, point à la ligne. »

- « Je suis pour », affirma Leah, « allez maintenant on mange » !

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme nous eûmes l'habitude. Les garçons débitèrent conneries sur conneries, nous faisant souvent rire Leah et moi. Comme nous l'avions prévu, ils engloutirent la nourriture à une vitesse incroyable. Ils commandèrent même des pizzas, affirmant avoir encore faim. J'adorais les soirées comme celles-ci. Nous en faisions très souvent, en alternant le lieu, chaque maison y passait. Avant, notre « groupe » se composait de plus de personnes, entre autre de Sam et Emily. Cependant, nous nous sommes énormément éloignés d'eux suite à la rupture entre Leah et Sam. Enfin surtout lorsque nous découvrirent Sam trompé Leah à l'arrière de sa voiture derrière l'épicerie de la réserve que tenait Emily.

Cela avait beau s'être passé il y'a plus d'un an, Leah eu beaucoup de peine à sortir la tête hors de l'eau et à retrouver le sourire. Ils avaient passé cinq ans ensemble, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Heureusement, Seth, Jacob, les autres gars et moi l'avions énormément soutenue, refusant de la laisser au fond du trou. Je n'avais aucun problème personnel avec Sam et Emily, nous nous entendions très bien auparavant, mais après cet épisode et surtout à cause de l'éloignement, rien n'est pareil à présent. Nous nous saluons cordialement, mais n'entretenons plus de relation d'amitié intime.

Jacob aussi y manquait mais pas exactement pour les mêmes raisons. Il était mon meilleur ami et je l'adorais, mais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et d'avoir accepter de sortir avec lui. Je sais que lui aussi le regrette. Nous n'avions été ensemble que quelques mois mais cela suffit pour gâcher la merveilleuse amitié que nous avions eue par le passé. Nous nous entendons bien, même très bien pour des ex. Nous prenons très souvent de nos nouvelles et c'est toujours un plaisir de le voir revenir à la réserve certains week-ends, mais notre relation n'est plus pareille.

Jacob était parti au Canada en septembre dernier. Il avait trouvé un job de rêve dans un garage. Son patron avait même accepté de lui financer un brevet afin qu'il puisse former des apprentis à son tour. Il revenait à la Push un week-end de temps en temps.

Je restais chez Leah jusqu'à trois heures du matin, puis je décidais de rentrer chez moi. J'étais sensée me lever tôt demain, je sentais que cela allait être une réelle partie de plaisir d'entendre mon réveil sonner à 7h00. Je travaillais depuis mes seize ans au fast food du centre commerciale de Seattle. Certes, cela n'était pas très gratifiant mais au moins, je n'avais pas besoin de mendier de l'argent à mon père.

J'arrivais chez moi la tête dans le brouillard. J'étais totalement crevée, je sentais que j'allais m'écrouler comme une pierre sur mon lit. Alors que j'allais enfoncer ma clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, me faisant sursauter. Mon père me faisait face, son chapeau de shérif encore à la main.

-« Ah, Bella. Je suis content que tu sois rentrée ! Je viens d'être appelé en urgence. Il y'a eu un accident sur la 15A. »

-« Rien de grave » ? Je demandais.

-« Il semblerait qu'ils soient mal en point. Va dormir, tu n'es pas sensée travailler demain ? » Me dit-il les sourcils froncés.

-« Oui mais t'inquiète je gère », lui souris-je. « Fais attention à toi ».

Il hocha la tête et disparu dans la nuit. Quant à moi, je posais mes plats vides dans l'évier et montais me laver les dents avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le reste de mon week-end se déroula très tranquillement. Je passais mon samedi au _Texas Burger_ et le dimanche à faire mes devoirs. Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à débuter cette nouvelle semaine. J'avais envie de ne rien faire excepté dormir et manger. Comme chaque matin, je rejoignis Angela à la cafétéria.

-« Hello », je dis en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

-« Coucou ça va » ? Me demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

-« Oui, oui, rien de spécial…et toi ton week-end » ?

- « Rien de spécial non plus », me répondit-elle rapidement.

_Trop_ rapidement…

-T'es sûre ? J'insistais.

-Bah oui, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

-« Rien du tout. Je décidais de laisser tomber ». Si Angie avait des problèmes, elle m'en ferait part.

Une fois que la cloche eu sonnée, je me dirigeais vers la classe de mathématique. En m'installant à une table dans le fond, je me souvins qu'Alice suivait également ce cours avec moi. Pourtant, comme les derniers jours de la semaine précédente, elle ne se présenta pas. J'espérais vraiment que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé. À l'heure du déjeuner, au lieu de me rendre à la cafétéria, j'allais au bureau d'admission.

- Bonjour, me dit Mme Cope, la secrétaire du bahut.

-« Bonjour Madame », je dis poliment, « je voudrais savoir l'adresse d'Alice Cullen. Elle est absente depuis plusieurs jours et je souhaiterais lui faire parvenir les devoirs à faire. »

-« Tu sais Bella, je ne suis pas sensée te transmettre des données confidentiels », m'informa-t-elle, « mais je te connais »…continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tiens.

Elle me donna un post-it contenant l'adresse d'Alice. Oui, je décidais de me rendre chez elle. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui donne les devoirs pour les jours et semaines à venir et je savais que personne dans le Lycée n'en aurait l'idée. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait aucun amis ici. Je savais également qu'Angela et elle avait cours ensemble en biologie. Une fois au réfectoire, je demandais à Angie ses derniers cours de biologie afin qu'Alice en fasse des copies. Elle parut étonnée de ma demande mais me les donna sans hésiter.

-« Je t'aurais bien accompagné », me dit-elle, « mais je dois rester après les cours…pour le journal », me précisa-t-elle.

-« T'inquiète pas », la rassurais-je, « je vais bien trouver cette maison. On est à Forks, pas New York », riais-je.

-Si tu vois un vieux manoir avec un pont levis, dis-toi que tu es à destination, sourit-elle.

Je secouais la tête en riant à mon tour. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula monotonement, et ce fut non sans un soupire de soulagement que je m'assis dans ma bonne vieille camionnette. D'après l'adresse que m'avait donnée Mme Cope, la maison des Cullen devait se situer en dehors du centre de Forks, non loin de la forêt.

J'arrivais à destination en un quart d'heure mais j'hésitais à une centaine de mètre. La demeure qui me faisait face était immense, toute blanche et moderne. Alice habitait-elle vraiment dans cet endroit-là ? J'aperçue alors au loin une moto ressemblant à celle qu'elle conduisait habituellement. Je soufflais un bon coup et sortis de ma camionnette. Je montais le perron et sonnais. Et attendis.

La porte s'ouvrit et la personne qui me faisait face n'était absolument pas à quoi je m'étais attendue. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, habillée d'un tailleur couleur crème. Ses cheveux aubruns ondulaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Mais le plus frappant était son visage qui ne reflétait que douceur et gentillesse.

-Bonjour ? Me sourit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour Madame, je répondis timidement, je m'excuse mais est-ce que je suis bien à la maison des Cullen ?

Je préférais m'en assurer parce que cette femme ne ressemblait en rien à l'image que je m'étais faite des membres de la famille d'Alice.

-Oui, tout à fait, me dit-elle, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

-Euh, je suis au Lycée avec Alice et vu que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne la pas revue…enfin, je me suis permise de passer lui donner certains cours qu'elle a manqué. J'expliquais maladroitement.

-Ho ! Son sourire s'agrandit. C'est vraiment très gentil à toi ! La pauvre s'est attrapé une méchante grippe, elle n'a pas pu quitter son lit depuis des jours. Mais entre seulement !

J'entrais timidement et me mise à observer l'intérieur. C'était vraiment…magnifique. Magnifique et classe. Jamais je n'avais été dans une telle maison auparavant. La décoration était simple, sobre et moderne.

-Vous avez une très belle maison, je dis en me tournant vers elle.

-Merci beaucoup, me sourit-elle, en fait je m'appelle Esmée, je suis la maman d'Alice, me précise-t-elle en tendant sa main.

-Bella, je réponds en serrant sa main.

-Ravie de te rencontrer. J'ose te laisser quelques instants ? Je vais aller réveiller Al…Ah ! En parlant du loup !

Je me tournais et vis en effet Alice, un bol vide à la main, certainement sur le point de se rendre à la cuisine.

-Bella ?

Alice me regardait, visiblement choquée de me trouver chez elle. Je me trouvais soudain mal à l'aise. Je n'étais venue pour une bonne intention, mais j'espérais qu'Alice ne prenne pas mal ma visite.

-Salut, je lui dis gênée, tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, enfin j'ai connu mieux, elle me dit en haussant les épaules. Tu es venue pour le truc d'histoire ? Je sais qu'on aurait pu avancer mais je n'allais vraiment pas bien et je n'avais pas ton numéro alors…

-Non non, ce n'est pas pour ça, je l'interromps, je voulais te passer les cours de la semaine passé, enfin seulement ceux de math et d'histoire…ah et Angela m'a passé ceux de biologie.

-Ah…Alice semblait visiblement à court de mots, c'est super sympa…tu veux de la soupe ? Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant signe de la suivre dans la cuisine.

-Alice, tu ne vas pas proposer de la _soupe_ à une invité, la réprimande sa mère une main sur mon dos pour me faire avancer, qu'est ce que tu veux Bella ? Cookies, Sandwich au beurre de cacahouète…

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi Madame Cullen, je dis précipitamment, je voulais juste amener les cours à Alice…

-Mais tu ne déranges pas, me répliqua-t-elle en me tendant une assiette de cookies.

-Bon, dit Alice son bol de soupe à la main en prenant l'assiette de cookies que me tendait sa mère, vient on va dans ma chambre. Merci m'man.

-Merci Madame, je souris avant de suivre Alice dans les escaliers.

La chambre d'Alice était telle que je me l'étais imaginé. Les murs étaient peints en noirs avec des affiches de groupe de chanteurs que je ne connaissais pas. Elle ne possédait peu de meubles, un lit avec des draps bordeaux, un bureau ainsi qu'une armoire miroir. J'imaginais la tête de mon père si sous une impulsion, je décorais ma chambre ainsi. Je pariais sur l'évanouissement.

-Tu peux t'assoir, me dit-elle en tapotant son lit.

-Okay…je m'assis au bord et commençais à sortir les différents documents.

-Voilà, je dis en lui tendant les feuilles, c'est ce qu'on a fait depuis que tu n'es pas revenue…

-C'est vraiment sympa Bella…merci beaucoup, surtout que tu n'étais pas obligé.

-T'inquiète pas, je réponds, sa me fait plaisir.

-En fait, comment sa va ton nez ? Me demande-t-elle.

-ça va, je réponds en souriant, je sens plus rien du tout.

-Je t'avais dit, me sourit-elle.

-Tu as vraiment du me prendre pour une chochotte, je rigole, mais les aiguilles c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

-Non, je comprends…tu sais, mon premier piercing aussi je l'ai senti passer ! Mais maintenant je suis tellement habituée que je sens presque plus rien…enfin cela dépend des endroits.

-C'est ce que tu veux faire comme métier plus tard ? Je demande.

-Ouais, enfin pas les piercings mais les tatouages oui. J'essaie de m'entraîner au dessin mais il me manque encore pas mal de technique…

-Tu compte aller dans une Université des beaux-arts ? J'interroge.

-Ouais je pense…mais ils en prennent peu. Mon frère Edward est sorti premier de sa promotion à _Art Students League _à New York…J'aimerais bien y entrer l'année prochaine mais je dois encore m'entraîner…est-ce que…tu veux voir mes dessins ? Me demande-t-elle hésitante.

-Ouais ! Je réponds enthousiaste.

Alice se lève et se dirige vers son bureau d'où elle ramène un épais cartable. Elle revint s'installer au milieu du lit et me le tend. Je le prends dans mes mains et l'ouvre. Je m'attendais à découvrir des dessins glauques et gothiques mais ce que j'ai devant les yeux est tout autre. Je découvre différents portraits, je reconnais sa mère sur certains ainsi que la blonde du salon de piercing. Ces dessins sont très bien réussis et je les trouve magnifique. Je tourne la page et me trouve face au portait de son frère….Depuis le fameux jour où je me suis fais percer le nez par ce demi-dieu, je n'avais pas repensé à lui mais en ayant son portait plus que réussi dans mes mains, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester bloquer et de le quitter des yeux. Bien que le dessin soit fait en noir et blanc, je me souviens parfaitement de la couleur émeraude de ses yeux ainsi que de ses cheveux cuivrés. Même son arrogance et sex-appeal sont retranscrits dans ce bout de papier.

-C'est vraiment magnifique, je dis lentement les yeux rivés sur l'ébauche.

Je relevais la tête vers Alice qui me regardait, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je compris le quiproquo et tentais de me rattraper :

- Je veux dire tes dessins ! Ils sont vraiment bien faits…

- Merci, elle me répond lentement en reprenant son cartable.

Nous nous fixons à nouveau du regard, gênées, puis éclatons de rire en même temps, sans raison. Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre notre sérieux, j'en avais même des larmes aux yeux.

-Non vraiment, je tentais vainement de me justifier en continuant à pouffer, tes dessins sont bien réussi, je les trouve très beaux !

-Avoue que tu t'attendais à des têtes de morts et dragons plutôt qu'à la tronche de mon frère, ironisa Alice.

-Quoi ? Pas du tout, pourquoi me serais-je attendu à ça ? Mentis-je en riant.

Alice eut une nouvelle crise de rire et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Je ne pus y résister longtemps avant de la rejoindre. Je commençais à en avoir des crampes à l'estomac.

-Excuse-moi, ria Alice en essuyant ses larmes, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ris ! Bon ! Reprenons-nous !

Elle ferma les yeux en respirant lentement. Je remarquais alors qu'elle était très différente de ce qu'elle laissait apparaître au Lycée. Déjà, sa tenue était moins choquante, elle portait un bas de training noir ample avec un sweat-shirt gris qui avait une tête de panda au centre. Elle n'était pas maquillée, et je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était très certainement une des plus jolies filles du Lycée. Ses traits étaient très fins et féminins malgré les nombreux piercings qu'elle abordait au niveau de son arcade droit, de ses lèvres supérieures et inférieures ainsi qu'au niveau de sa joue. Elle avait également trois petits brillant sous son œil gauche, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'implants. Sans son maquillage, ceux-ci paraissaient être plus présents et je remarquais que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de son frère. Ses cheveux noirs argumentés de mèches bordeaux n'étaient pas coiffés en épis et reposaient naturellement sur sa tête.

- Ah sa va mieux, soupira Alice en passant sa main sur son ventre, j'ai cru que mes abdos allaient explosés !

- M'en parle pas, je souriais en rejetant mes cheveux en arrière.

-Sérieusement, tu les trouves réussi ? Elle demande, curieuse.

- Oui, vraiment je suis impressionnée, j'insiste, tu es vraiment douée.

Alice me fit un gigantesque sourire. Je compris que cette activité était plus qu'un hobby mais une passion.

-Mince, il est déjà 18h30 ?! Je m'exclamais en regardant ma montre. Je vais y aller, je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps.

-T'inquiète pas, tu me déranges pas, répliqua Alice, si tu veux tu peux rester dîner.

- C'est gentil mais je dois manger avec mon père ce soir, je lui répondis en souriant.

- Comme tu veux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, attends je te raccompagne.

Je pris mon sac et suivit Alice dans les escaliers.

- Tu penses revenir quand au cours ? Je demande.

-Demain je pense, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de glander, soupire-t-elle, et je me sens beaucoup mieux.

-Okay, si tu as des soucis par rapport à ce que tu as loupé, je peux t'aider, je propose une fois arrivé au bas de l'escalier.

Je remarquais alors que d'autres personnes étaient présentes en plus de Madame Cullen qui lisait un magasine sur le canapé. Son frère Edward était là, encore plus séduisant que dans mon souvenir. Il était assis à l'envers d'une chaise, les bras accoudés sur le dossier. Un sourire presque moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il nous aperçu Alice et moi. Sourire qui s'accentua lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Je rougis légèrement et décidais de couper le contact avant de paraître plus stupide encore. Il m'hypnotisait à la fois qu'il m'irritait. J'aperçu un autre type, blond, très grand et élancé. Sa tenue était plus « choquante » que celle d'Edward. Il portait un pantalon noir, troué de partout, argumenté de nombreuses chaînes. Son tee-shirt était également foncé et son visage abordait de nombreux piercing, bien plus que ceux d'Edward et Alice réunit. J'en déduis ironiquement qu'il était certainement l'un des perceurs de leur salon.

Le visage d'Alice s'éclaira soudainement, me choquant presque. Elle s'avança vers le grand blond qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- « ça va mieux » ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- « Oui », sourit-elle, « c'est Bella », continua-t-elle en me désignant du doigt

-« Salut » me sourit-il « c'est toi qui est venu pour le piercing au nez ?»

Je trouve sa voix très douce, contrastant assez étrangement avec son apparence physique.

- « oui, c'est moi », je réponds doucement.

- « c'est Jasper, mon copain », me précise inutilement Alice.

- « sans blague » se moque Edward, « on aurait pas remarqué… »

- « Toi, pourquoi t'es là ? » lui rétorque Alice.

- « On doit tous venir diner ici, t'as oublié demi-portion ? » lui lance son frère, cinglant.

- « Commencez pas le deux » Prévint Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. Mais Alice l'ignora totalement :

- « Fais-moi plaisir, va te pendre dans le jardin ! »

- « Les enfants s'il vous plait » Réclame leur mère en fermant brusquement son magasine. « Bon sang ! J'ai parfois l'impression que vous avez encore cinq ans » soupire-t-elle.

- « Moi, à cinq ans, j'avais la belle vie », répond Edward en baillant « ce truc n'était même pas encore né » continu-t-il en désignant Alice d'un signe de tête.

- « Espèce de balai à chiotte ! », s'énerve Alice en se dirigeant vers son frère « Si tu es venu ici pour me faire chier, tu peux te casser ! »

- « Bella, chérie, est-ce que tu restes dîner ? » Me demande Madame Cullen en souriant, ignorant ses enfants.

Edward, qui allait répondre à sa sœur, s'interromps et m'observe, attendant ma réponse. J'essaie tant bien que mal de l'ignorer et réponds le plus naturellement possible à sa mère :

- « Non merci Madame Cullen, pour une fois que mon père n'est pas de garde, je veux profiter de passer la soirée avec ».

- « D'accord, une autre fois peut-être ? » Me demande-t-elle avec espoir.

Cette femme était juste un amour. Je ne voyais pas la moindre once de méchanceté chez elle. Tout en elle n'était que gentillesse et douceur. Difficile à imaginer lorsque l'on voyait ses deux enfants se parler comme des routiers.

- « Avec plaisir » Je réponds en souriant. « Bon je vais y aller, au revoir bonne soirée ». Je fis un signe de main à la pièce et commençait à m'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée.

- « Attend, je te raccompagne » Dis Edward faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

Merde, la dernière chose que je souhaiterais serait de me retrouver seule avec. Heureusement, Alice ne semble pas non plus enchantée par la proposition de son frère :

- « Dégage balai à chiotte, c'est mon invitée par la tienne ! »

Sur ce, elle me prend par le bras et m'accompagne jusqu'à la sortie. J'entends discrètement sa mère et Jasper me saluer avant de me retrouver sur le perron.

- « Putain ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut me souler ! » Vocifère Alice.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Étant fille unique, je ne suis pas habitué aux chamaillades entre frère et sœur. Alice parvint tout de même à se calmer et me sourit à nouveau :

- « Merci encore d'être venue Bella »

- « c'est rien je te dis » je réponds. « Alors on se revoit sûrement demain ? »

- « oui je pense » elle me dit en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

- « Alors à demain » je lui souris et m'éloigne en direction de ma camionnette.

- « Bye ! »

Une fois installé dans ma voiture, je réfléchis aux derniers événements de ces derniers temps et me félicite d'avoir laissé le bénéfice du doute à Alice, contrairement au reste du bahut. Elle était différente des autres ainsi que de moi-même mais je sentais que nous pourrions très bien nous entendre. De plus, je me souvins de mon arrivé à Forks des années auparavant et à la difficulté que j'avais me faire une place dans cette petite communauté. Je voulais éviter cela à Alice, bien que je pense qu'elle n'en fasse moins cas que moi à l'époque. Cela ne semblait pas la gêner d'être isolée des autres. J'effectuais une marche arrière pour rentrer chez moi lorsque j'aperçu quelqu'un m'observer derrière la fenêtre du salon. Lorsqu'il vit que je le remarquais, Edward me refit son fidèle sourire moqueur, sans oublier de m'envoyer un clin d'œil. Je devins rouge pivoine et fit fît de l'ignorer. Bien qu'il me plaisait terriblement, ce genre de comportement m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose et si je n'avais pas été aussi timide, je lui aurais envoyé avec plaisir un doigt d'honneur bien prononcé. Je savais bien qu'il agissait de la sorte par pur amusement, et cela m'irritait davantage ! J'essayais de ne plus penser à lui sur le chemin du retour mais ce fût difficile surtout lorsqu'ils passèrent un morceau de Hard-métal à la radio. Évidemment, je changeais vite de station, ne supportant pas ces hurlements. Sérieusement, comment des personnes pouvaient avoir du plaisir à écouter de la musique pareil ? Pour ma part, j'avais plutôt envie de me jeter d'un pont.

Pour couper court à mes pensés, mon téléphone sonna. Refusant de répondre en pleine conduite, je me parquais sur le côté et répondis :

- « Salut Angie ça va ? »

- « Ouais et toi ? Je voulais savoir si tu avais trouvé la maison ? »

- « Oui c'est bon, j'en reviens justement…je te raconterais mais Alice va mieux, elle revient demain en cours ».

- « Temps mieux alors…dis tu fais quelque chose là, tout de suite ? »

- « Non mais je dois manger avec mon père ce soir…pourquoi ? »

- « J'aurais voulu te parler d'un truc mais ce n'est pas grave, ça peut attendre demain »

- « Rien de grave ? » Je demande inquiète.

- « Non, relax, mais je ne veux pas t'en parler au téléphone »

- « Je passe chez toi après le dîner, okay ? » Je dis, curieuse.

- « D'acc si tu veux…alors à toute ! »

- « À tout de suite… »

Je raccroche mon portable, préoccupée. Je me doutais bien qu'Angela avait quelque chose à me dire ce matin. Une chose fût sûre, c'est qu'Edward quitta bel et bien mes pensées tout le reste de la soirée…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

POV - Edward

- « Ca suffit maintenant ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos histoires ! Si cela continue je vous envoie dans vos chambres ! »

- « Juste pour info, je n'ai pas de chambre ici » je réponds ironiquement à mon père.

- « Alors il te foutra dehors pauvre type ! » Me lance ma sœur, sa main serrant son couteau à pain.

- « J'adore les repas de famille comme ça » rigole Emmett en se servant de vin.

- « On pourrait juste être informé du début de cette embrouille ? » Demande Rosalie, indifférente. «Non, parce que depuis qu'on est arrivé avec Em, vous vous engueulez…si on doit y assister, autant être au courant de l'intrigue ».

- « J'ai beau y assister depuis le début comme tu dis, je n'en sais pas plus que vous » Réponds Jasper tendant son verre à Emmett pour qu'il le serve.

- « Il veut sauter la seule amie que je me suis faites ici » Hurle Alice en pointant dangereusement son couteau vers moi.

Un silence de mort accueille les mots de ma douce petite sœur.

- « Alice ! » murmure ma mère, choquée, la main sur le cœur.

- « Quelle classe… » Ajoute Jasper en grimaçant.

Je ne sais pas où ma sœur a vu que je voulais me taper sa soit disant « pote » mais je décide de jouer le jeu, juste pour la voir s'énerver un peu plus. J'adore ça, même à vingt-cinq ans au grand daim de mes parents.

- « je pensais qu'ici il n'y avait que des bouseux hypocrites et que jamais tu ne te ferais des amis ici » je dis, faussement surpris.

- « Ouais ! 99% de cette putain d'école me considère comme une extrateresque, certains osent même pas me regarder ! » Continue de crier ma sœur « mais elle est différente ! Et je veux pas que tu gâches tout ! »

- « Je pensais que tes amis de Chicago te suffisant » Je souris la faisant enrager davantage.

- « Arrête de jouer à ça ! Je veux pas que tu t'approche d'elle ! Point barre ! »

- « Putain mais où t'as vu que je voulais me la faire ? » Je demande, abandonnant toute comédie. « le jour où je voudrais me taper une gamine, je te ferais signe, promis. En plus c'est pas du tout mon style, trop simple » J'ajoute afin de clore le débat.

- « Quoi ? Vous parlez de Bella ? » Questionne Jasper incrédule.

- « La Sandra Dee qui est venu au salon l'autre jour ? » Rigole Rosalie, moqueuse.

- « Pourquoi y'a que moi qui ne la connaît pas ? » pleurniche Emmett « C'est pas juste je ne suis jamais au courant de rien… »

- « Elle ne ressemble en rien à Sandra Dee » S'énerve Alice ignorant notre frère. « C'est une fille bien ! »

- « Je dis pas le contraire » Rétorque Rosalie. « Mais si j'étais toi je me calmerais Alice, cette nana n'est pas du tout le genre à Edward et vice versa ».

- « Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ? » Je demande, vexé.

- « Il suffit de voir comment elle se comportait au salon ! Elle avait l'air terrifiée et pas du tout à sa place ! Vous avez pas vu son air dégouté quand elle regardait autour d'elle ?! Moi ce genre de fille je ne supporte pas ! Honnêtement Alice, même toi tu ne devrais pas trainer avec ».

- « T'as eu un diplôme pour sortir une connerie pareille ? » Demande ma sœur, agressive. « D'après toi, parce qu'on est différentes, on ne peut pas devenir amies ? »

- « Exactement » Répond Rosalie, satisfaite.

- « Donc, si je reprends ton raisonnement » commence ma mère pensive « je ne devrais plus aimer mes enfants qui ne s'habillent pas comme moi, qui n'écoutent pas la même musique que la mienne et qui ne partagent pas mes goûts quant à la décoration ? »

- « C'est différent Esmée » balbutie Rosalie, embarrassée « C'est tes enfants…et puis tu…enfin… ».

- « Moi, j'ai trouvé que Bella était une jeune fille adorable, gentille et très ouverte d'esprit. » Reprend ma mère ignorant Rosalie. « Si l'image qu'envoie Alice l'avait dérangée à ce point, jamais elle ne serait venue jusqu'ici pour prendre de ses nouvelles. »

- « Ce n'est pas facile d'être à l'aise avec quelque chose dont on n'est pas habitué » ajoute doucement mon père. « Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la fois où vous nous avez montré vos premiers tatouages et piercings ? Comment nous avons réagis votre mère et moi ? Ou encore lorsque vous avez ouvert votre premier salon ? L'inconnu est une chose difficile à accepter. Vous avez tellement l'habitude de n'être qu'avec des gens de votre environnement qu'une fois en dehors, vous vous sentez différents et vous voulez trouvez un coupable. Quoi de plus facile que de porter la faute aux autres. Alice, si tu ne te sens pas intégrée dans ton Lycée, cela est également en partie de ta faute. Si tu montrais ta vraie personne, celle qui se cache derrière ton maquillage et habillement, crois-moi, ils se rueraient tous vers toi pour que tu fasses partie de leur vie. Finit-il en souriant à ma sœur.

Personne ne dit un mot suite au discours de mon père. Je savais qu'Alice ne supportait pas le regard des autres aussi bien qu'elle voulait le montrer. Elle était devenue hystérique lorsque mes parents avaient annoncé qu'ils déménageaient à Forks. Étant mineure et sans emploi, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de les suivre. Il n'était pas prévu que nous les rejoignions Emmett et moi, nous étions sensé rester à Chicago. Nous tenions déjà un salon là-bas avec Jasper. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas rester éloigné d'Alice et avait prévu de quitter le métier et se former dans autre chose suivant ce qu'il aurait trouvé à Seattle. C'était lui une fois en visite chez mes parents, qui avait trouvé le local où nous bossons à présent. Je n'avais pas pu refuser, même si notre buisness marchait du tonnerre à Chicago, mes parents et mon insupportable petite sœur me manquaient. Emmett avait été plus réticent mais avait finit par être convaincu devant les yeux larmoyant de ma mère. Rosalie nous avait rejoints trois mois auparavant, après avoir vendu son loft.

Même si nous mon frère, Jasper, Rosalie et moi vivions assez bien la transition de changement de ville, cela en était tout autre pour Alice qui fréquentait un Lycée très différent de celui où elle était à Chicago. Là-bas, notre look passait bien plus inaperçu qu'ici étant le nombre de hard-rocker qu'abordait la ville. Ici, nous ne trainions qu'entre nous et ne fréquentions qu'une seule boîte qui reflétait notre « monde ». Alice était obligée d'aller au lycée et de fréquenter des personnes qui étaient bien loin de notre mentalité. Elle nous avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien ici, et nous étions mal à l'aise pour elle.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais été plus qu'étonnée lorsqu'elle nous avait ramené cette fille au salon. Elle ne collait en rien avec ce dont nous avions l'habitude. Cette fille était d'une simplicité affligeante. Pas de maquillage, ses cheveux bruns nonchalamment attachés en un chignon lâche, un physique plutôt bien en chair et des habits standards de la typique américaine : jean et tee-shirt. Elle n'était vraiment pas le genre de fille sur laquelle je me retournerais dans la rue. Je suis plutôt du genre grande, élancée, mince, du style gothique et j'avoue, provocante voire vulgaire. Pourtant, elle m'avait amusée, tant par sa timidité que par sa frayeur dans notre salon. Et j'en avais joué. Je n'y peux rien, je suis un séducteur et la phrase de Rosalie me reste dans la tête. Je sais que je lui plais, même si je ne suis pas son style habituel, je lui plaîts.

- « Quoi qu'il en soit », dit brusquement Alice en me pointant d'un doigt plein de mousse, me faisant sursauter, « je veux que tu restes éloigné d'elle ! »

Nous étions en train de faire la vaisselle. Même si mes parents possédaient un lave-vaisselle, ma sœur et moi étions _punis._

- « Et moi je veux que tu me foute la paix bordel ! J'en ai rien à faire de ta pote !»

- « Arrête ! Je t'ai vu au salon ! Et tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton petit jeu tout à l'heure ?! « _Attend je te raccompagne_ » m'imite-t-elle.

- « Relax Alice » nous interromps Rosalie les mains chargées d'assiettes salles qu'elle laisse tomber dans l'évier « même si Edward tenterait quoi que soit, elle l'enverrait chier »

-« Ah ouais » je rétorquais « qu'est ce que tu en sais toi ? J'te parie un pokémon sur mon cul que je peux l'avoir »

- « Tu es prêt à parier pikatchu tatoué sur ton cul que tu peux te choper une gonzesse ? T'es quand même grave mon pote » se mêle Jasper en rangeant la vaisselle sèche dans les armoires.

- « Tope-là » me fait Rosalie, souriante, la main tendue « J'ai hâte de te le faire ! »

- « Ta gueule blondasse, si je réussi c'est Hello Kitty que tu va te taper ! Je rétorque en tapant dans sa main.

- « Hello Kitty ?! Tu te fou de moi » s'énerve Rosalie.

- « C'est hors de question ! » Cri Alice « C'est pas un jeu, vous êtes en train de parier sur quelqu'un je vous signal ! Vous être vraiment dégueulasse ! »

- « Calme-toi Alice, je couche avec et c'est fini », je soupire, lassé de son hystérie.

- « Mais t'es vraiment qu'un sale connard ! » Hurle Alice, « c'est une personne humaine, avec des sentiments ! Ne joue pas avec elle Edward ! Je te préviens ! »

- « Trop tard », je souris avant de quitter la cuisine.

Les jours qui vont suivre risque de devenir fort intéressants…

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plus…_

_J'attends vos commentaires, qu'ils soient gentils ou méchants (mais pas trop hein ?) ^^_


End file.
